


30 Day OTP Challenge{Jikook/Markhyuck Drabbles}

by AdorexU



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabbles, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, not sure what to tag, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorexU/pseuds/AdorexU
Summary: I deiced to do a 30 Day OTP Challenge but I wasn't sure if I wanted to do Jikook or Markhyuck so I deiced to do both. They will be on separate chapters, meaning one chapter will be Jikook while the next chapter will be Markhyuck.ORJust basically Jikook and Markhyuck drabbles/one shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this post > https://68.media.tumblr.com/93cef14f4f630a64c2e0fbd7cb6661b9/tumblr_oi3yqlxYsF1u2fl1jo1_500.jpg

_**Day 1: Holding Hands - Jikook** _  
__

* * *

 

  
Jimin loves holding hands, it’s like his hand is meant for Jungkook’s, he knows that sounds cheesy but his small hands just seems to fit perfectly into Jungkook’s hands. He loves when they go on little walks holding hands or watching movies while holding hands. However, he especially loves when Jungkook holds his hand when he’s nervous to reassure him that everything will be alright. It's a small gesture it but it makes him feel better knowing that the younger boy is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but depending on the day and prompt, the drabble might either short or long, it just really depends on how creative i'm feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1: Holding Hands - Markhyuck**

* * *

 

 

Who's brilliant idea was it to watch a scary movie again? _oh wait it was his_. Donghyuck was really regretting suggesting to watch a scary movie now. Mark had been against the idea seeing as he knew that the others, mainly Jisung, Chenle and Jaemin would ended up getting scared and he really didn't want to deal with the scared members, seeing as he was the leader of Nct Dream. Donghyuck had suggested taking a vote, the vote had been 4 against 3, in favor of watching the movie. It's not like Donghyuck gets scared easily, the movie was just a lot more scarier than he thought it would be. All of a sudden a jumpscare popped up on the screen making him jump and without even thinking, he grabbed Mark's hand, who had been sitting next to him. Mark was a little surprised and not just from the jumpscare but also when he felt Donghyuck grab his hand. Mark couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips, mainly because Donghyuck always acts like nothing scares him and also because of the fact Donghyuck the one to suggest the movie in the first place. It was a little fun seeing the overly confident boy scared, mainly because he could finally tease the boy and not the other way around. "Scared, are we?" he whispered with a small chuckle. "Shut up" Donghyuck mumbled, he was glad it was dark since he knew Mark would only tease him more if the older male had seen the small pink color on his cheeks. "I'm not scared... I was just a little startled is all" Donghyuck explained, although it was very obvious that he was in fact scared but he wasn't going to admit that. "Is that why you're still holding my hand?" Mark asked teasingly with another small chuckle which Donghyuck didn't respond to. He was expecting for Donghyuck to let go of his hand after that but instead the younger had just intertwined their fingers.

 

Let's just say, the next day, Doghyuck had to put up with a whole bunch of teasing from Mark.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere - Jikook_ **

* * *

 

It was late at night, Jungkook couldn’t really sleep, the worse part was that he and the other guys had to get up early for a interview tomorrow, they also needed to practice for an upcoming performance(it’s a special stage). Jungkook sighed softly, he knew that all the other guys were probably sleeping which includes Jimin, usually when he couldn’t sleep he’d go to Jimin room and ended up sleeping with the older male, he always hated waking Jimin up. He sighed again as he got out of bed, making sure to be quiet as he left the room. He didn’t want to wake up the other guys up so he made sure that he quietly sunk to Jimin’s room. He quietly closed the door behind him once he had entered the room.

He walked over to Jimin bed, lightly starting to shake the boy. “Jiminie-hyung, are you up?” he asked hearing the male groan in his sleep. “Jungkook? What are you doing here?” Jimin asked as he slightly sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes slightly, “Couldn’t sleep?” Jimin asked. Jungkook nodded, the boy knew him so well, not that it was a surprise seeing as he’s been sleeping with Jimin every time he couldn’t sleep which has actually been a lot recently. He didn’t know what it was but something about being so closed to Jimin made him feel better, he found it easier to fall asleep when sleeping with Jimin. “Come on” Jimin mumbled as he moved over some, Jungkook lift the blanket up while he crawled into the bed. Without a word, Jungkook wrapped an arm Jimin, making the shorter male nuzzle his head into Jungkook’s chest.

It wasn’t unusual for them to do this when Jungkook would come to sleep with Jimin, it helped with Jungkook falling asleep. However when he had first started sleeping with Jimin, he always kept his back toward the older male since he felt it would be awkward, overtime he started warming up. “I’m sorry for waking you up… again” Jungkook mumbled as he rested his chin on Jimin’s head as they laid there, “It’s fine Kookie, I really don’t mind” Jimin told him. “Now, get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow” Jimin said, closing his eyes, “Okay” Jungkook said, also closing his eyes. He was glad that Jimin let him sleep with him, it really did help him fall asleep and he may not admit it, at least not Jimin, he really did like sleeping with him, he liked having Jimin close to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based off the last Markhyuck drabble(the hold hands one). Also I completely made up the room order or whatever, basically all my ships in Nct Dream are sharing a room, not that it really matters but I figure I should say something about it.

_**Day 2: Cuddling somewhere - Markhyuck** _

* * *

The scary movie had ended a few minutes ago and all the boys had decided to get some since it was pretty late and they need to get up early for practice in the morning, although he highly doubted any of them would be getting some sleep, especially the younger members. The boys were all heading to their rooms now, well expect for Jisung, the youngest had a room to himself and he didn't want to sleep alone which was why he was going to be sleeping in Jaemin and Jeno's room. It was kinda a plus, Jaemin would probably be all cuddle up to Jeno so Jisung could have his bed. Once in his and Mark's shared room, Donghyuck made his way into bed, pulling the blanket over him and laid on his side. While laying on his side, he watched as Mark got into his own bed. After also laying on his side, Mark made eye contact with Donghyuck and gave a warm smile "Get some sleep, alright?" he asked, although it was more like telling him. He nodded before turning around, now facing the wall. Although Mark was trying to hide, he could easily tell the older male was just as scared as him but as the leader, he had to lead by example. "Night Hyuckie" Mark said before turning the lamp off, making it competly dark. "Night" he mumbled, hoping it wasn't evident in his voice how frighten he was.

 

After a few minutes of just laying in the dark and complete silence, Donghyuck felt like he was going to lose it. Every bad possible situation was going on his head, like some maniac killer breaking in and murdering them in their sleep. He knew he was just being paranoid, that his mind was playing tricks on him but what do expect after watching a horror movie? it also didn't help that it seemed so realistic. The silence was just killing him. He's also hated silence, whenever things were too quiet, he would overthink and the more he thought, the more paranoid he got. He ended up turning back from to his other side, looking over at Mark, who had his eyes closed. "Hyung? are you still awake?" he asked, loud enough for the male to hear but also not to wake him up if he was asleep. Mark opened his eyes when he heard a voice, already knowing who it belonged to. "Yeah" he answered as he slightly sat up some, his elbow holding him up so he could see his roommate more. "Is something bothering you?" the older asked, although he already knew the answer, he knew Donghyuck like an open book, it didn't matter how much the other acted like he was effected by the movie. Mark knew Donghyuck. The movie even freaked Mark out so there was no way that the younger wasn't scared after that movie.

 

"I can't sleep" Donghyuck admitted truthfully, usually he would try to act all bad and mighty but there was no point, he knew that Mark probably knew how frightened he was. "Come on" Mark said, scooting over in his bed before petting the empty spot so the other male could lay there. Without a word, Donghyuck made his way out of the bed, cross the room and into Mark's bed, pulling the blanket over him as well. Without any hesitation, Mark placed his arm around the younger male's shoulder so that Dongyuck would pace his arm on his waist which he did exactly that. After placing his arm on Mark's waist, Donghyuck nuzzled his face into the older boy's chest. It felt nice, just laying there while all cuddled up, it made him feel better, of course the younger would never admit that. Wanting to feel even closer to the male, Donhyuck intertwined his legs with Mark's. Mark had also started to run his fingers in the younger's hair, playing with it. This only made Donghyuck feel even more better, he was actually relax and all those paranoid thoughts were gone. Neither of them said anything but just knowing Mark was there made him feel safe, it was a peaceful silence. Soon enough, they both ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also really need to learn how to update regularly, especially since i'm suppose to write something each day. I'll try to work on that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Day 3: Gaming/ Watching a movie \- Jikook** _

* * *

Jimin hated this, he didn’t even know why he had agreed to watch a scary movie, especially so late at night. Probably because he wanted to prove to Jungkook that he didn’t get scared easily. Yet he here was, covering his face into Jungkook’s shoulder after yet another jump scare. “Come on, the movie isn’t even that scary” Jungkook said with a chuckle. “That’s easy for you to say, you never get scared” Jimin mumbled, not once looking back at the television, Jungkook chuckled as he placed his arm around Jimin’s shoulder, keeping the shorter male close “Don’t worry, i’ll protect you” Jungkook teased with a small smile making Jimin groan from slight annoyance, he really did hate him sometimes. Let’s just say that night Jimin was extra clingy, not once letting go of Jungkook, scared something bad might happen and Jungkook couldn’t help but tease the older male. That is the last time he ever watches a scary movie again, especially with Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kinda like the last Markhyuck drabble but I wasn't feeling that creative with this one but at least it's something, right?


End file.
